Faberry Confusion
by whythedogchasedthespoon
Summary: Finn comes to Kurt for some advice after something pretty surprising happens with a one Rachel Berry and Quinn. Faberry! Klaine. One-Shot.


"Kurt?"

Kurt sighed loudly into Blaine's mouth before breaking them apart reluctantly, smirking when Blaine started blindly grabbing for Kurt to come back,

"Noooo…Kurt, where'd you go? Come back!" Blaine pouted, chasing Kurt's mouth with overly dramatic pursed lips. Kurt sighed and turned in Blaine's arms and sat up on the couch. He glared at Finn, and spoke slowly,

"What do you want now, Finn. As you could see-"

"Couldn't you see we were busy, Finn?" Blaine but in, pushing his face in the pillows but making no move to get up. Kurt raised an eye brow and gave his best _bitch please_ look to Blaine who just pouted back, before they both turned those looks to Finn.

Finn just ignored them, he was too confused to take the hint and leave and Blaine and Kurt often didn't make much sense. He walked over to the couch and sat right inbetween the two boys, emitting a gasp from Blaine.

"K-Kurt!"

"Shh, Blaine. Finn. What is it?"

"Quinn and Rachel" Finn mumbled and crossed his arms, "They had some massive fight over me and then it went really awkward…"

Kurt smirked, and put a manicured hand on Finn's thigh patronisingly, "Did they start making out?".

Blaine caught on and put his hand on Finn's other thigh, "They did, didn't they?"

Finn head snapped up and switched from each person quickly, "I - I - How did you know?"

Kurt smiled sympathetically, discreetly sliding his hand behind Finn's back and taking $20 from a grumbling Blaine,

"Lemme tell you a little something I've learned from The Warblers about "sexual tension". You don't see it's there if you're connected in it" Kurt explained while Blaine giggled slightly and looked up shyly, "Well, you kind of don't let yourself believe it's there. And _believe me_, when you notice it, it's so thick you can cut it with a knife. Exhibit A: Me and Blainers-"

"Kurt, I really don't wanna know all the detail-"

"Shhhh, I don't mean anything like _that._ Well, you obviously know that I liked Blaine for ages…stop looking so smug, Blaine. Well, anywho. I was just as oblivious as him and neither of us realised we liked each other as much as the other did. Well, I could hope. Wes told me that apparently all Blaine would do is sing Teenage Dream and try and explain every look I gave and - OW. Blaine, I'd prefer if you don't hit me! This is all necessarily information! I've already admitted that Finn got sick of that song from the amounts it would play"- an eager nod from Finn - "So, let's just carry on okay? Anyway, after a while Nick and Jeff caught on, and oh my, they are something else. All we ever heard were laughs and whispers whenever we walked along hand-in-hand or went to get coffee or-"

"So this is all before you were dating?" Finn's brow creased in concern.

"Erm, yes" Blaine inputted shyly.

"Duuuuuude, that's just embarrassing"

Kurt shot a glare that shut them all up and carried on,

"Anyway. Finally he got his act together and asked me out…well Nick, Jeff, Wes and David kind of ended up making us simultaneously talk about the other lovingly walking down a hall and then "coincidentally" making us run into each other and then later-"

"Much, much later! Kurt's lips are very time consuming."

"Blaine! Seriously? Finn? Right there…seriously?" Kurt moaned at Blaine.

"Dude!"

"Okay. Moving on. After it all when we looked back, we still didn't really understand about the whole sexual tension. So Wes made a…slideshow, it's kinda Wes' thing. We understood when it was pointed out, but he regretted it when every point he made was exactly what he did with David _and _with his gavel. Nick and Jeff acted out each point but then started laughing and making out after _every single slide_ and left shortly after, so…after that, pretty _interesting _display, I could read sexual tension pretty well. Mixed with mine and Blaine's gaydar, we both knew this was going to happen".

Blaine smiled light-heartedly at Finn, "So now you know…" He swung his arms in exaggerated movements, pointing from Finn to the door, bearing a overly charming grin.

"Wait. _You knew?_ Kurt! I'm so confused!" Finn cried and wrapped his arms around Kurt as Blaine flung himself back on the couch with a load whimper and both looked at Kurt helplessly. Kurt wondered yet another time how his brother _and _his boyfriend could so easily turn into five-year-old's.

"Blaine, Shut up. Finn, get off me" Finn slowly unwound his arms, muttering about how Blaine stole his cuddle partner and Blaine was such a cuddle whore to the other boy's smirks, "…thank you. Now, you have, in the nicest way, been bearded. Rachel saw you two as a couple, saw Quinn and was confused by her feelings. She felt overly jealous of one of you, and assumed it was Quinn she was jealous of, so went after _you_. Quinn was just as confused. They both tried to hide their feelings by falling in love with a guy. It's just a shame they both chose you…seriously though Finn. Couldn't you tell? I could. They did everything they could to break both of you up, but you've spent time being single? I knew it was a matter of time. I've seen from multiple sleepover's Rachel's face whenever Quinn was brought up, all the secret looks they gave to each other. They were confused, and I guess, it all resolved…"

"But they hate each other! Well, I thought they did. They were all laughing recently, but I didn't really think anything of it. But then they started kissing and no-one could really stop them and everyone was just _so _confused because only one minute before they were _fighting _and-"

"Love can come from hate, Finn. And to me it just sounds like they were trying to deny their feelings." Blaine pointed out, tapping his foot impatiently. He hadn't sorted out his hair and it was still a bundle of curls above his head, tugged at certain areas during Kurt and Blaine's make out session.

"Blaine's right…"

"Yeah, I guess. I just need…to, uh, think" Finn replied dazedly, looking around the room.

"I'll go make some warm milk for you, alright?"

"Oh yeah, he will!" Blaine smirked, and got a hit from Kurt, "Kidding, kidding, gosh!"

Finn seemed too confused to register that, and only mumbled thanks when Kurt handed him the warm drink and headed upstairs to go play CoD or something Kurt heard. Just as Finn walked up the stairs he offered Blaine a game and Blaine shook his head so hard Kurt was sure it was going to fall off, looking at Kurt every few seconds. After what seemed like years, Finn went out of the room and trailed upstairs.

"I personally think they'll be adorable" Kurt smiled and clasped his hands together, smiling.

"You're adorable" Blaine beamed, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "And hot, and sexy, especially with your hair all like tha-"

He was cut off by Kurt yawning. Kurt was bored and this was too good an offer to pass down.

"Well I'm really tired, I'm just gonna head upstairs to bed, maybe you should leave…" Kurt said off-handedly, yawning again and loosening his tie, slowly undoing a few buttons, rustling up his hair, and gently biting his lip. He smirked internally as Blaine's eyes widened and he took a big gulp to moisten his dry throat, Kurt noticed.

Kurt slowly walked past, swaying his hips in the way he knew made Blaine turned to mush. As he sauntered past the couch, Blaine growled and pulled Kurt down, emitting a shriek from Kurt as he was pressed on top of Blaine. He giggled as Blaine closed the gap hungrily, biting and licking Kurt's lower lip to gain entry which Kurt gave gladly. After Kurt was absolutely sure Blaine had melted into the kiss, he pulled away slightly, laughing at the moan that escaped a little too loudly from Blaine, and whispered against Blaine's lips "You know, Rachel and Quinn might need to learn a little about sexual tension…we could always go the Nick and Jeff route" Blaine laughed and nodded in agreement as he attached his lips to _his _sexy, funny, gorgeous Kurt and pinched his arm subtly in the same place he had done for many weeks to see if it was real.


End file.
